You Remind Me of the
by Era Dubois
Summary: All right, same story, but the summary seemed misleading, so here we go. Toby is off to college and may be in for a surprise. Sarah knows everything in the labyrinth happened, but is trying for sanity's sake to push it down. Coincidence is never just coincidence. First chapter has mild adult themes, hence the M.
1. Chapter 1

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

"Toby, Toby? Toby!"

Toby threw his arm over his eyes, fighting the terrible urge to actually get up. _Why? Why does she always have to find _

_me?_

He rolled over and smiled superficially at the lovely hat rack he had shared the night with, "Sorry..." He grasped out

his hand as if searching for his liaison's name out of thin air.

She looked at him with exasperation. "It's Britney."

He smiled again. "Sorry Britney. I am afraid that Sister Sarah has come to find me."

The twenty-something threw up a manicured hand to stop the good-bye kiss she had thought was coming. When

he had simply rolled over to exit the bed and slip on his jeans she flung the hand down, making the dorm supplied

comforter poof up, and said on a frustrated sigh, "Whatever."

Toby didn't hear her verbal ejaculation, because he had already slipped on his shirt and shoes and was outside

the door. He closed the door and smiled sweetly at his sister. Her hand was raised, to start knocking again. With the

same smile, he motioned back with his left hand at the closed door.

"You seem rather eager. Would you like to go in and meet…Bethany?" Something hit the door on the other side

with enough force to cause the frame to shake.

"BRITNEY!"

Toby chuckled as he led his sister down the hall. She looked at him with mild shock at his insensitivity. He

shrugged, "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

"Toby, you know I can't spend my entire time baby sitting you, right?"

He looked at his sister. _She does look tired._ What he said though, was this. "You're looking older than usual."

Sarah smiled venomously. "You spoiled little brat, don't you think you're causing people pain? That girl had a name; you could've at least used it!" She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "My God Toby, You're almost as bad as…" She froze. _Oh dear, was I about to say Jareth?_

Toby looked at her; the door leading outside was right in front of them. "I'm almost as bad as…who?" He pulled open the door and led her out.

She shook his hand from her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I just want you to stop taking this experience for granted."

The bells began to toll. Sarah looked toward the clock tower in the middle of the maze of class buildings. She gasped. "I'm late." She moved to go but stopped, looking at her brother.

He smiled, this time it seemed more genuine. "Go on, Chaucer is waiting."

She ran off in the direction of her Medieval Literature class, praying she wouldn't get lost again. _I'm the professor, if I'm late again…Where am I? _

"'Ello."

**I know it's short but, if you should ever need it, there will be more to read soon.**

**Please review, I need to know if you like it. If you have specific ideas or questions for this or future chapters, feel free to Private Message me. I'm fine with constructive criticism, but if I meet a troll, be aware, I shall slay you with the mighty pen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

Sarah looked around and saw the elderly head librarian, wrapped warmly in his colorful scarf. "Hello?" He reminded her of someone; she hadn't been able to shake the feeling from when she met him on the tour for new faculty.

"I'm looking for the English building, I'm teaching a Medieval Literature class in…" She glanced at the clock tower. "Five minutes. Can you help me?"

The librarian smiled. "Of course dear, just go…" Sarah began to move to the left. "Oh no, don't go that way."

Sarah looked back at him. "What did you say?"

"The directory says that to get to the building you need, you must go _that_ way."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Never you mind, dear. Drop in after class; the missus always brings afternoon tea."

She looked back and smiled, "I will. Thank you." She made it to the classroom and couldn't help but feel that those events should have gone another way.

She entered the door, "Hello class."

"Hello Professor." There were a few students that seemed to have been up to mischief but she couldn't blame them; she _was_ twelve minutes late.

"I know all of you read 'The Lady of Shalott' over the weekend and I would love to hear your thoughts in an impromptu class essay. Two pages…" She looked at the little goblins, "words that fit in the lines."

There was a collective muttering of "That's not fair." Sarah could only smile, how long had it been since _that _phrase had been her personal mantra.

She sat and immediately jumped back up with a shriek. She looked at the thumb tacks she now held. "You're nineteen, people!" There was tittering from someone.

_Little goblins!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

Toby walked along the gravel path to his Magic, Witchcraft and Religion class. While he strolled, he past a gardener spraying the weeds, "Twelve!" spritz, "Thirteen!"

Toby glanced at the little man sideways. _Do I know him? _Toby reached out slightly but caught himself. _What was I thinking? Was I just going to stop him and say, "Hey I think I know you, but I don't know how." He'd look at me like I was crazy. He's the gardener; I must have passed him before. _He shook his head and entered the building.

He walked up to the door of his class and stopped to sign the absentee roll sheet. _Professor is out sick _again_. Honestly, it's like I'm getting the grade for free. I'm going to pass this class as if by…magic. Hehe. _

He turned and nearly knocked over the almost senile, yet tenured, philosophy professor. "Hello Professor Byrdbran."

The professor righted his hat and adjusted his ratty coat, all while holding his mug of coffee. "Hello Toby dear. I haven't seen you in such a long time." _I saw the crazy old man last night, in class. _"Your sister Sarah was looking for you."

Toby smiled and moved around the aged educator. "Yes, she found me."

The old man scratched his head and looked in his coffee mug. "Yes she did; much to the ire of the king." Toby smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye before turning away. "Have a nice day Professor."

_Someone needs to make that man retire; for his own good. _


	5. Chapter 5

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

Sarah walked past the security desk and was surprised to see all five of them still sitting there. "Slow day boys?"

The one closest to her, and definitely the shortest of the group of men, shrugged and said, "No one is getting past us." as he patted his taser.

Sarah smiles and looks at the other four, "Got anything for me boys?"

One smiles back, tipping his hat. "A knight rides into town on Friday, stays three days, and then leaves on Friday. How did he do it?" Sarah bites her lip, pretending the riddle is a hard one, she _had_ heard it before. The fifth guard rolls his eyes. She snaps her fingers, as if just now getting the answer.

"The knight's horse is named Friday!" The guards all smile and the one who had asked the riddle looks very proud.

"Why Sarah, I do believe you're getting smarter."

Sarah starts to get on her way when she hears a very canine sneeze. She leans over the desk and looks at the little dog. She pulls out a little treat for him; a peach the gardener had given her when she was walking over. _Still can't eat _those. She looks at the fifth guard, "Is it okay to give him it?" the fifth guard simply shrugs and pulls out a pen knife to slice the fruit. Sarah has never seen him without the little blade. He slices off a piece and holds it out to the little dog. "Here you are Ambrosias."

"Well I'm heading off." She turns to go and the fifth guard speaks up.

"Sarah."

She turns back, "Hmm?"

He looks at her. "If ever you should need us…"

She waves at him and the others. "I'll call."

Then, she was gone. "All right, what has many ears but can not hear?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

Sarah walked along the path to the teachers' quarters, when she saw something rolling from the corner of her eye. _Is that a…? No!_ She turned around and made a beeline for Toby's dorm. Pulling open the outer door, she tore up the stairs, feeling a terrible sense of déjà vu. "Toby!"

She came to her brother's room and knocked with rapid fire. "Toby…Toby…Toby!"

Toby yanked open the door and righted his sister by the elbow. "What are you doing?!"

Sarah looked at him, "Toby, you're here?"

He shook his head slowly, "Yeah, Sis, are you okay?"

She couldn't take any chances, "Toby, what was the name of your Magic, Witchcraft and Religion professor?"

Toby shrugged and closed the door, after he brought her fully into the room. "I don't know, let me check the syllabus."

He walked over to the desk and rummaged through a pile of papers while Sarah's heart stopped beating altogether. "Uh, his name is Professor…Nick Scandiaca…why?"

_Nick? It's _not _Jareth? Then does that mean…?_ "Toby…never mind, it doesn't matter. I guess it was all just a coincidence. An amazing coincidence, but that's all."

Toby patted his sister on the shoulder and opened the door, "All right Sis," he said as he pushed her gently through the portal and out of his room. "Why don't you head on home and go to bed."

She smiled at her little brother, "Yeah, good night."

He returned the sentiment and closed the door.

Sarah began walking to her room once again, the smile of denial plastered on her face, as the words echoed in her head; _Just a coincidence._

A gloved hand caressed the crystal as the woman's image went into close up, showing the gazer only her lips. A smirk was all that could be discerned from the figure's face. Twin lips pulled into a demonic cupid's bow and revealing, only slightly, the predatory teeth. The shadow cloaked figure couldn't help but chuckle at the childlike way the woman had pushed down the memories of a gauntlet long run. "Sarah, coincidence is never just coincidence."


	7. Chapter 7

**(I Don't Own Labyrinth, but I Do Wish I Had Met Jim Henson.)**

**You Remind Me of the…**

Sarah woke up and was ecstatic that it was Saturday. She scooted to the edge of her bed and rubbed at her eyes. _No class, no chance of being mobbed with pranks and superfluous questions._ She breathed a contented sigh and opened her eyes, which, she now couldn't believe.

The tall blonde man looked at her in the fluffy teddy bear flannel pajamas. "Well, Sarah, do I not warrant a greeting?"

"Jareth?" She furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side.

He smiled with a rakish flare, "Yes, why, yes that _is _my name. I had begun to fear you had forgotten it."

She stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "How _could _I forget? You seem intent on keeping the Labyrinth fresh in my mind."

Jareth absent mindedly examined his gloved hand and brought his eyes up innocently, "Hmm?" Sarah narrowed her eyes and he sighed as he sat, "Fine, I've been…_persistent_, but can you blame me. It _is _as though you don't need us any more."

Sarah looked at him, really looked. He was pale, well, pale_r_. "Jareth, are you all right?"

He curled his lip, "Of course I am." Then he grabbed his head.

Sarah walked over to the (illegal, according to the teacher's handbook) hot plate and started to heat a cup of water, she plopped in a bag of chamomile to make some tea for the obviously ailing Goblin King.

He looked at her efforts with a mixture of awe and confusion. "What are you doing?"

She looked up from the foot locker she was rummaging through, "I'm trying to find an extra blanket."

His brows furrow, "Why?"

Sarah stands up and thinks on it, "I guess I went into 'Toby' mode, you looked sick and I began mothering." She places the mug of tea in front of him. "Be careful, it's hot."

He stares at the mug, "No, I meant, why are you helping me? I thought I was the villain of your fairytale."

Sarah smiles with a tinge of sadness, "I don't have villains. Jareth, villains are for little kids and I grew up."

He didn't look up at her he just shouted at the mug he held. "You grew up, but you left us down!"

Sarah went to tear her hair out but stopped, her fingers curled like claws near her face, "You live in a place called the UNDERGROUND!" she curled the fingers into her palms and dropped her hands to her thighs. "Where else are you supposed to be?!"

Jareth didn't answer; he just kept muttering the word 'down' into his mug.

Seeing no immediate answers to any questions she might have, she left the room and began walking calmly to the librarian's quarters. _We…Us…then that means…_

She knocked on the door, and the older man opened the door slowly. Seeing her only in her pajamas, he smiled and motioned her in. "Sarah, ello. What a nice surprise, come in, meet the missus."

Sarah looked at him. "Worm?"

The man looked at her. "What?"

"Are you the…worm?"

"Sire finally made contact didn't he?" the old man shook his head sadly.  
Sarah looked astonished that her theory was right. "You _are_? Wait, does that mean every one I've met…"

The Worm Librarian pulled out a table chair and told her to sit. "The King, he's been down for years, he couldn't keep us as 'goblins' forever. Eventually his magic waned so, that he knew; he had to do all he could. He changed as many as he could into humans. He wanted to protect you. He thought sending us here was the only way to do it."

Sarah thought on all of it before speaking, "He only wants to protect me because he thinks he owns me."

The Worm shook his head, "Oh no, he loves in his own way. He wasn't given the proper education in love. His family didn't care for him. When he was just a child he found himself wished away to a land of Goblins and waning magic."

"He wasn't born there?"

"Of course not, he had to work his way up to the top of the pile. Once he got up there, though, he found power had a price. He was now what kept the Labyrinth together. The magic was connected to him. He truly loves the goblins that clamor around him, we all know it, but he can't show it properly. He is always thinking, 'what are you trying to get?' It is truly sad."

Wheels began spinning into overdrive, "I have to go."

The Worm smiled.

Sarah ran back to her room, hoping Jareth hadn't left.

"Jareth?!"

He was still there, muttering into his mug.

"Jareth, you owe me!"

His head whipped up and he looked at her. "I owe you nothing."

Sarah walked up to him. "You owe me, there was a deal struck."

He stood and walked toward her, "You refused my deal."

"Who did you leave in charge?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You left _him_ in charge, I haven't seen him, and so it must be _him_?"

Jareth looked at her, "Must be who?"

"Ludo." _The kindest_ _inhabitant of the Underground._

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "So…I should get back any ways, the goblins will start throwing rocks at each other…and I would hate to miss it."

Sarah put her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked back and saw her smiling so sweetly. "You still owe me."

Jareth glared at her and she pulled back. "For what?"

She stood up straight and stared up at him, "'Fear me, love me, do as I say' you owe me one slave."

He cocked his head at her, "You refused that deal."

"When I came back, I would wake in the middle of the night, sweating, afraid that Toby was still there. When the world brought me low I loved the memories of you and your Labyrinth, for nothing could be more daunting."

Jareth looked at her, "You disobeyed me."

"Ask of me anything."

He searched her eyes, looking for deceit, "Come home with me."

She smiled, "You've got it. There _is _an empty throne down there."

He smiled, "You condescend to steal my crown?"

She brushes his hair from his face, "You don't wear a crown."

He steps back, "What about Toby?"

She waves her hand dismissively, "What about him? He's a grown boy; his adventure's out there somewhere. I know where mine is."

Then with a puff of smoke and a shower of glitter, they were gone.

When they showed up in the Goblin Kingdom's throne room, she knew they had been standing close to one another, but when did they get into each others arms. She didn't hate it.

He looked down at her, "You don't mind spending forever with your villain?"

She smiles, "Its only forever."

A throat clears and Jareth looks up and over Sarah's head, "Hog Call."

Sarah turns in time to see her friend breathe an indignant huff. "It's _Hoggle_."

She can see that all of them are there in the proper Underground forms.

The throne room had looked rather dreary when they arrived, but after just a few minutes, colors and sparkle started to return the place to what she remembered. "Besides Jareth, were not villains," She hooked her arm around his neck and watched the Goblins, and their less goblin-y kin, dancing around their king, "We're _heroes_."

**(Cue the Bowie tune by the same name)**

**The End **

**Thank You for Reading **


End file.
